danganronpafandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Monokuma Factory
Monokuma Factory (モノクマファクトリー) is a free browser-based clicker game produced by Spike Chunsoft as part of the promotion for Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls. Monokuma Factory was released on the [http://www.danganronpa.com/zetsubou/monokuma_factory/sp/index.php Japanese Danganronpa Another Episode website] on September 16th, 2014. The game is designed to run exclusively on mobile phones, displaying an error screen with a QR code if the web page is opened using a desktop browser or tablet, however the game can be run using a mobile phone emulator on a desktop web browser (such as using Google Chrome's pre-installed Developer Tools). About The game is a basic -type game, in which tapping on the shutter of the Monokuma Factory creates Monokumas which walk out of the door and onto the factory floor. When Monokumas are created, they can then be spent on different kinds of Monokuma Units which automatically create more Monokumas passively, without the player's input. The earned Monokumas can then be invested into incrementally more efficient types of Monokuma Unit. The end goal of the game is to earn all of the in-game achievements (which largely involve collecting specific amounts of each Unit type), which in turn will unlock exclusive mobile wallpapers and twitter icons for iOS and Android devices. To begin playing, once you have successfully loaded the mobile version of the site press the “スタート” (START) text on the home screen. The game requires a Twitter account in order to play, but will only post updates to your Twitter feed if you press the share button while playing. Players' save data is not connected to their Twitter account, however, and is instead saved in their browser's cookies; as a consequence, if the played clears their browser's cookies they will also lose their save data. Production Units Purchasing the units below on the factory screen allows the player to produce Monokumas automatically without tapping. Equipment (設備) The player can collect equipment which grants permanent multipliers to the various Monokuma units from the middle button (設備) at the bottom of the screen. Equipment is unlocked by completing certain actions, and can then purchased by tapping it and purchasing it using the blue Kurokuma button on the pop up menu. Purchasing these equipment pieces grants bonuses, such as increased number of Monokumas produced per tap, or double productivity for a specific idle production unit. There are 36 pieces of equipment to collect. Purchasing equipment is necessary to obtain Set 5 of the wallpapers (complete 90% of achievements). Pop-up Minigames There are two minigames within Monokuma Factory that exist to prevent players leaving the game open for long periods of time without actively playing the game. When the pop up appears, the productivity of all Monokuma idle production units with slowly drop until it reaches zero and will only be restored when the minigame is completed. Completing the minigames correctly will give the player a temporary boost in productivity to all Monokuma idle production units. The Monokuma Meter (モノクマメーター) is a simple meter which runs from 0% to 100% and in reverse on an automatically slider that stops when the player presses a button. The pop up displays a different goal each time, with the aim to hit above or below a certain percentage on the slider. Blue text indicates the goal is to aim above the given percentage, and red text indicates the goal is to aim below the given percentage. The Monokuma Quiz (モノクマクイズ) is a simple quiz minigame which includes trivia questions based on Danganronpa Another Episode. Monokuma Quiz Answers Wallpapers & Twitter Icons 6 sets of wallpapers featuring characters from Danganronpa Another Episode can be unlocked by completing certain tasks. These digital goods can be found by clicking the right-hand button at the bottom of the screen. Set 1 Earned automatically by starting the game. Set 2 Earned by producing 100,000,000 Monokumas. Set 3 Earned by playing for 1 week. Can be bypassed by closing the game tab, changing the the date on your device, and reopening the game. Set 4 Earned by correctly answering 10 Monokuma Quiz questions. Set 5 Earned by completing 90% of achievements. Set 6 Earned automatically on starting the game (previously released on the Danganronpa Another Episode release date). Twitter Icons Earned by tapping 1,000 times. External Links *'Danganronpa.com:' Play Monokuma Factory (Japanese) Navigation Category:Browser Games